1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tuner; more particularly, a modular tuner and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Tuners include the FM/AM tuner comprised in certain main stations and television tuners. A television tuner (also known as high frequency tuner) is an important component in the receiving terminal end of a television. Common television tuners complete the process of receiving, amplifying, strobing, frequency conversion and demodulation in an analog way; if any distortion or loss of fidelity occurs during said process, the quality of the received image and accompanying sound would be degraded.
Referring to FIG. 1; while assembling the tuner, the adaptor 120 is inserted into the iron casing 110 and then the riveting part 122 is planished to clasp the iron casing 110. However, due to the fault tolerance of the mold used in the planishing, the process cannot effectively force the iron casing 110 to interfere with the riveting part 122; accordingly, there are gaps between the adaptor 120 and the iron casing 110, and between the iron casing 110 and the riveting part 122, as illustrated in FIG. 2. When the tuner is under a high frequency, a potential difference exists between the two parallel polar plates, and hence the parasitic capacitance is generated in the gaps, which will cause problems associated with excessive contact resistance, and accordingly, the tuner may not be in compliance with the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) regulations.
On the other hand, the iron casing 110 and adaptor 120 of the tuner are connected via riveting connection, which renders the unpacking of the tuner quite difficult. Also, in the case where the adaptor type of the tuner shall be altered, it is requisite to build a new mold, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
The above-mentioned parasitic capacitance is calculated according to the following equation:Xc=1/(2πf∈A),C=(∈A)/d, where Xc is the capacitive reactance (Ohmic, Ω), C is the parasitic capacitance (Farad, F), f is the frequency (Hertz, Hz), ∈=dielectric constant of air (Farad/meter, F/m), A is the cross-over area of the adaptor and the casing (meter-square, m2), and d is the distance between the adaptor and the casing (meter, m).
The presence of the parasitic capacitance will result in the potential difference VAB, and the potential difference is calculated according to the following equation:VAB=WAB/Q=(WA−WB)/Q, where VAB is the potential difference (Volt, V), WAB is the energy (Joule, J and Q is the electric quantity (Coulomb, C).
The potential difference further results in an electric field which in turn cause the generation of an electromagnetic wave, and the electric field intensity is calculated according to the following equation:E=V/d, where E is the electric field intensity (Volt/meter, V/m), V=is the potential difference (Volt, V), and d is the distance (meter, m).
To eliminate said electromagnetic wave, it is required to eliminate the potential difference between the adaptor 120 and the iron casing 110 of the tuner. In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the existing products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to address the above-mentioned problems and disadvantages so as to improve the EMC.